my_little_pony_another_horse_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Prep Girls (Another Human Universe Version)
Here is the info on the Crystal Prep Girls from the My Little Pony Another Human Universe movie series. List of Members Twyla Sparks (Sci-Twi): Twilight's Crystal Prep counterpart. Like her Canterlot High counterpart, Twyla is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Twilight Sparkle. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. Despite her problems in socializing, she is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Fluttershy, when the two share their love for their pets, and Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest, at the Crystal Prep welcoming party. When she finally met Twilight, she wants to get to know her better. Twyla is shown increasingly distressed by the apparent harm caused by her magic-sensing and storage device to the point where Sunset's eventual accusations leave her distraught. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, she becomes selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. However, there was still a piece of her old self and when Twilight (Lightdream Sparkle) and Sunset (Daydream Shimmer) offered their hands to show her the real and right way, she becomes remorseful and happily accepts their hands as they transformed back to normal. At the end of the movie, the now less standoffish students of Crystal Prep began to get along with Twyla, especially Sabine. Sabine Strokes (SN-Set): Sunset's Crystal Prep counterpart. Sabine is first seen to be self-absorbed, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others and thinks little of it. According to Twyla, Sabine makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way." As a result, most of the Crystal Prep student body is afraid of her. She is also not above making threats and blackmail in order to realize her goals. However, like Twyla, she's a genius and is extremely proud of it. But I never said that she uses her smarts for only good. I'm afraid that she's so smart, she gets her work done before anyone else in class and uses her free time to cause mischief around the school and make everyone in it miserable. An example of this is actually why she was signed up for the Friendship Games. She was accused (and founded guilty) of tagging the principal's car, with the name 'Flanksy' signed in big red and yellow letters. After noticing how similar the art style was to Sunset Shimmer's art class projects, she was founded guilty and was given the choice of either joining the Friendship games, or being expelled and kissing a college scholarship goodbye. Naturally, she chose the former. But I hear there's another reason she joined too, something to do with magic. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing. Did I mention she sneaks her pets into school everyday? When transformed into Solar Shimmer, she becomes more ruthless, going so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight and Sunset. After she is defeated, Sabine becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. As Sabine apologizes to Twyla, she finally forgives her and the two became best friends. Jenny Daschler: Rainbow's Crystal Prep counterpart. As the captain of just about every sports team at CPA, Jenny rules the school as the sports supreme. You'd have to look really hard to find a trophy that doesn't have her name on it. Capable and athletic, she lives for adventure! Her greatest, all-consuming passion in life is to run – FAST! Brave and bold, anyone who has ever seen this rainbow-haired girl in action has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest girl alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Her bravery can sometimes go to her head though, and she'll actually go looking for trouble. I mean it, rumor has it that once in her sophomore year, there was a week where she literally went around asking everyone if they wanted to fight her (she got detention afterwards of course). She's brimming with confidence, but Jenny has the skills to back it up. She's as awesome as she wants to be when she shows off her lightning-fast guitar skills. When she shreds, she always adds something special, electrifying the crowd with her stand-out performance. Despite her horrible actions, she happily socializes with the Canterlot High students at the welcoming party, and later helps saving several students when Midnight Sparkle and Solar Shimmer's threat endangered both schools. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Penelope Meenan: Pinkie's Crystal Prep counterpart. Penelope is probably Crystal Prep's most serious student. She's cool, confident and calm. Some say she has never smiled in her life, not even when she's happy (which some also say doesn't exist to her). She's the fourth richest girl in school and has grown up living a life of luxury on a rock farm, which she says she loves but no one can ever tell. She is often seen with a blank neutral facial expression with her eyes half-closed and a dry demeanor. She has a tendency to talk in a rather monotonous and dry tone of voice. She is studying to be a professional geologist just like her older sister Maude, but also patiently awaits the day the family business will be her's. She's good at cooking, music, and has an exceptional memory. She is one of the Shadowbolts who puts peer pressure on Twyla to unleash the magic to win. She later shows a more thoughtful and caring side while saving several students when Midnight Sparkle and Solar Shimmer's threat endangered both schools. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Rachel Hotchkiss: Rarity's Crystal Prep counterpart. Born and raised in the upper side of Canterlot, Rachel is the type of girl everyone knows! She's beautiful, talented, and is the most popular and richest girl at Crystal Prep. She is half selfish, half generous (mostly the latter) and switches between the two. Especially when it comes to diamonds! Take those away from her and... well... you don't wanna know. But all in all, she can be nice... if she tries. She lives with her parents who are absent minded about their wealth and forget about it often, and her younger sister, Serena, who can be a bit of a pain sometimes but they love each other. She is currently dating the third most popular boy at school twice removed Prince Blueblood (Although every now and then, she gets a letter from someone called F.P and is curious to find out who it is, Blueblood is a pain anyways). Despite this, she happily socializes with the Canterlot High students at Pinkie's party and later helps saving several students after her team's actions put both schools in danger. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Alison Jewell: Applejack's Crystal Prep counterpart. Alison is the third richest girl in school after Rachel and Cheyenne. She's originally from the country, but after her parents passed when she was about six, her Aunt and Uncle Orange gained custody of her (even though her grandmother gained custody of her older brother and younger sister) and bought her to their home in Manehattan. Since then, they have raised her as if she were their own, promising to transform her into a true "Manehattanite" in no time. And since she had nothing else to fall back on, she decided to go with it. 10 years later, she's now an Orange to the core and a top student at Crystal Prep. Which is easy when you're the principal's granddaughter. You'll never find her without something that represents both sides of her family. Usually it's the head band that belonged to her mother, which is adorned with a jeweled apple, and apple and orange blossoms. Despite her vain attitude, she socializes with the Canterlot High students at the welcoming party, and later helps saving several students after her team's actions put both schools in danger. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Cheyenne Pflueter: Fluttershy's Crystal Prep counterpart. Cheyenne is the daughter of Sonya's aunt Kirstie, so they're cousins and roommates. She is the second richest girl at CPA (right behind Rachel), and is a professional model, just like her cousin and Rachel. Actually, because of this, she and Rachel are childhood friends. Don't let the "shy" thing get you though, she can be real mean at times. She's known for her long hair, good looks, and her signature blood red lipstick. Oh! And the bat hair clip of course. No one knows why though, she just never takes it off. She also has a LOT of pets. They're actually the few things she's nice too. Other than her mother of course because SOMEONE needs to pay the credit card bills. She is one of the Shadowbolts who puts peer pressure on Twyla to unleash the magic to win. She later shows a more friendly side while saving several students when Midnight Sparkle and Solar Shimmer's threat endangered both schools. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Susanna Cohen: Sugarcoat's Crystal Prep counterpart. Susanna displays an overly blunt, cynical attitude towards others, Twyla Sparks in particular, pointing out their faults without hesitation. This notably contrasts with her name, which means to make something sound more pleasant than it is. Like most of her schoolmates, Susanna is highly competitive, arrogant, and a poor sport. She is also willing to go to any means necessary to level the playing field, such as pressuring Twyla into using magic to their school's advantage when they suspect Canterlot High School of doing the same. However, she shows a more compassionate side when she comes to her rivals' rescue after her team's actions end up putting both schools in danger. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Ingrid Zappa: Indigo's Crystal Prep counterpart. Ingrid has a similar personality to Jenny Daschler, in that she is extremely competitive and has an unbridled passion for winning, even by Crystal Prep Academy's standards. However, much like her schoolmates, she lacks sportsmanship and has a tendency to push others around, whether by accident or to gloat over her victories. When she believes Canterlot High School is cheating by using magic, she is willing to use peer pressure on Twyla Sparks in order to help their team level the playing field. She later reveals a compassionate side to herself by rushing in to save her rivals when her team's actions put both schools in danger. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Mirabelle Flores: Sunny's Crystal Prep counterpart. Mirabelle is portrayed as being the most poised of her teammates, sharing some of Rachel's elegant and self-confident mannerisms, but with a more arrogant, rude, and aloof demeanor. She also shares her school's competitive streak, poor sportsmanship, and willingness to manipulate others to achieve their goals. Later on, she reveals a more conscionable side to herself when she accosts Principal Cinch for running away after her actions put both schools in danger, and later when she joins her team in rescuing Canterlot High's students. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Sonya Swenhaugen: Sour Sweet's Crystal Prep counterpart, and Cheyenne's cousin. Just like her counterpart, Sonya has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude and obnoxiously nice. She acts mean towards Twyla throughout Friendship Games, irritated by her thoughtless and clumsy behavior, which she believes will cost her team's victory in the games. Much like the rest of her school, Sonya is highly competitive and confident in her athletic skill, and she is willing to use peer pressure against Twyla to manipulate her into using magic for Crystal Prep's benefit. After this ends up endangering both schools, Sonya becomes remorseful and helps rescue her classmates alongside other Canterlot High students. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Lara Zimmermann: Lemon's Crystal Prep counterpart. Lara is a bit of a drill sergeant. She's focused on her teammates' performance to help them win, but doesn't care very much about connecting on a personal level. She demonstrates the behaviour of a wild, obnoxious rocker girl. She enjoys listening to loud music on her headphones and forces Twyla to listen to it at one point. Like most of Crystal Prep's students, Lara is fiercely competitive and obsessed with proving her school's superiority over Canterlot High School through any means necessary. Despite this, she happily socializes with Canterlot High's students during Pinkie Pie's party, and she later helps save several students from both schools when Midnight Sparkle's rampage puts them in danger. At the end of the movie, she has a change of heart and gets along with Twyla and the rest of the Crystal Prep students. Gallery Friendship_Games_Crystal_Prep_Twilight_Sparkle_artwork.png|Twyla Sparks (Sci-Twi) dc6987b-d8e81f00-d3f0-46ef-a2ae-b6894d0b63e3.png|Sabine Strokes (SN-Set) dc5zotl-796e82f2-2a81-4ba7-bdb1-bd878e321308.png|Jenny Daschler dc62tvy-15267549-c328-4cca-ac15-7793e789a6e1.png|Penelope Meenan dc5w8mb-31788f27-c051-4e6a-9275-d7fba2a280fc.png|Rachel Hotchkiss dc5wu0l-d0353591-b184-4234-af21-6b66e748e8ab.png|Alison Jewell dc5whvb-78ce8115-6a8b-4a99-97bb-fb09c795afcc.png|Cheyenne Pflueter Sugarcoat_ID_EG3art.png|Susanna Cohen Indigo_Zap_ID_EG3art.png|Ingrid Zappa Sunny_Flare_ID_EG3art.png|Mirabelle Flores Sour_Sweet_ID_EG3art.png|Sonya Swenhaugen Lemon_Zest_ID_EG3art.png|Lara Zimmermann eeaf3967c83ef2637bda89c2ea98cad6.png|Twyla Sparks, Sabine Strokes, Jenny Daschler, Penelope Meenan, Rachel Hotchkiss, Alison Jewell and Cheyenne Pflueter New Outfits the_shadow_hipsters_by_themexicanpunisher_dabl4q1-fullview.jpg|Susanna Cohen, Ingrid Zappa, Mirabelle Flores, Sonya Swenhaugen and Lara Zimmermann New Outfits Category:Another Human Universe Category:Characters